50 First Dates
by megtries
Summary: Questions can swirl and wander in your head, gathering answers along the way. Maybe you eventually find the answer, but what if you were to loose it as soon as you fell asleep? Tony doesn't even know his name. All he knows is he likes the look in the blue eyes of the man in his hospital room.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you know who you are?"

 _Ah, well there was the billion dollar question. How to even answer that? Sarcasm? 'Yup, after apparently hitting my head and not remembering a thing, I totally know who I am!' Honesty? 'I'm afraid I have no idea what's going on or who I am. Sorry.' Nah, that second one didn't really sound like me. Whoever,_ me _is. I'm obviously a funny dude, I'm laughing at myself in my head, so that's gotta count for something. Oh, maybe I'm crazy. Yeah, that's probably it. I'm completely mental. That's why I'm in the hospital too. I wonder how long I've been here. Well, if I'm a mental patient I could have been here for years and just not remember any of it…..no, that's even crazier than this weird delusion I'm thinking of right now. I know a bunch of random facts too, so I'm probably pretty smart. Why do I remember random things but not who I am? It seems a little important._

 _What even is the last thing I remember? If I can figure that out maybe I can figure out my identity and what happened. Alright, let's see…..oh! There was some dude. Big, blond, nice blue eyes. Why did he have a shield? What was his name….Simon? S…...Sam? It started with a S…...let's just call him that. S. And there was another dude, too. He was funny, like me apparently. Blond, but shorter hair, he had…. A bow?_

 _Okay, I'm crazy. Why do I remember a weird guy with a shield and some wacko with a bow, but not who I am? Thinking more on it, there was a redhead too. She wasn't fighting though. I was….on the phone? No, she didn't pick up. Strawberries. Where did that come from? Alright, we'll call her strawberries. Who else, who else? Another blond guy, wow, lots of blonds, and a hammer? You know, why not. A big, magic, lightning, hammer. Perfect. There was another red head….oh man, she was insane! She had a catsuit and a gun and all!_

 _Alright, to wrap it all up...we were fighting… aliens. Doesn't sound real but let's roll with it. It was a team of a blue eyed shield puppy, a modern day Robin hood, Hammer time… he was a god? Really? Red head cat lady, and….a green…...gorilla? He roared a lot, and finally, me. I was flying. Not the weirdest thing, sadly, there was.. a nuke? Sounds dangerous, yet, so does a giant green gorilla. A portal, someone's angry brother, a pirate, aliens, I flew the nuke into the space portal…..okay, no way any of this was real. But if it wasn't real, why was that blond, blue eyed shield puppy sitting by my bed? Oh, I never answered him._

"Ummm, no. I don't know who I am. You're S, though. You have that starry shield thing and your eyes are puppies. No offense dude, puppies are cool. Am I crazy?" The man, S, laughed.

"You ask yourself that everyday. No, you're not. Do you remember what happened?"

"Well, there were the other people….the...team?" The man nodded. "Alright, well, there was lightning hammer dude. He reminded me of an otter, I dunno why. Bow bow, the dude with the spot on impersonation of Legolas, Red, catsuit lady, and Godzilla...who was green. We were fighting these weird space whales, which some guy with a glow stick, I'm calling him Cat, summoned with a portal. Then, a pirate called me and told me about a nuke, which I flew through the universes butt hole, and then blew some stuff up, then I blacked out and woke up here."

"To fill in some gaps, Godzilla caught you when you fell back through the portal, which Red closed, and then the rest of the team, those two, me, bow bow and hammer, brought you here. Your name is Tony Stark, and you saved the day." I looked down, knitting my hands together.

"I don't remember."

"That's alright, you never do."

"What do you mean I never do?"

"Sorry, never mind." I looked at S skeptically, but decided to let it drop.

"So, S. Why are you here?"

"To watch out for you while you sleep."

"Sounds creepy and stalkerish." He looked at me with fondness in his inspiring blue eyes. "You care about me." I blandly stated, and he smiled sadly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"I don't know who you are." I told him and he smiled even sadder.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know."

"I'm sorry." I was. There was a small part of me that cared for him too.

"It's not your fault." I spent the rest of the day talking with him. He caught me up about why had been going on, what had happened since my little Swan dive. He told me about each of the teammates, the Avengers, he called them. He always used the nicknames I gave them, and I wondered how he had memorized them all so well and so quickly. By the time I began to grow tired, I began to grow something else too; A love for the blue eyed shield puppy.

"I like you, S."

"I like you too, Tony."

"I like you a lot. I think if I remembered who you were we could make a good life together. Maybe tomorrow we could get pizza or something?" He smiled his sad smile again.

"Yeah. Sounds great." I closed my eyes.

"I love you, S."

"I love you too, Tony." I fell asleep.

I woke up in a room. A hospital room, I realized, and some tall blond with blue eyes was sitting next to the bed.

"Do you know who you are?"

 _Ah, well, there was the billion dollar question._

 ** _ _AN: So, I might write more chapters to this but it depends on you guys. I would like some ideas and inspiration (aka, reviews). If you haven't seen the movie "50 First Dates" It's okay, but it's a great movie and the story would follow the plot of it a bit if continued. I don't even ship Stony, this kind of just happened. If you don't get it, pretty much after Tony fell back through the portal in Avengers, he hit his head and now he goes to bed every night and forgets everything about himself when he wakes up. I hope you liked it, and like I said before, review if you want more!__**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't understand why, after only one day together, he loves me. I also don't understand why, after only one day, I love him. He seems to know a lot about me, more than I do, obviously, so maybe we were close before I lost my memory. He seems like a pretty nice guy, but sometimes, when he looks at me, I see something in his eyes, like he's looking back at some distant memory he wishes he change.

It frustrates me that they won't tell me what day it is. I have no clue how long I've been here. I'm assuming it's only been a day, but it may have been more and I wouldn't even know. It's….disturbing. I feel like I should know something, somethings clawing at the back of my brain, but I can't get to it. S is hiding something from me, the doctors, too, and I want to know what it is.

I still don't know who I am, but from what I have figured out I'm a pretty funny guy. Another thing, I don't give up easily.

So, as I close my eyes to go to sleep, I resolve that tomorrow I'm going to figure out what they aren't telling me, what I can't remember.

* * *

I wake up to a voice, Two voices, actually. Arguing, in the hallway, but I can still hear them. They must think I'm still asleep.

"We can't just keep going on like this!" A voice of a man shouted, and it sounded a bit familiar, like I should know who they are. "There has to be a cure! A way to fix this!"

"I'm sorry, Steve, but there isn't. I want him back too, but we've tried everything." Steve, it sounds right. The first voice, Steve, he had said, sighed.

"It's been 2 months, Bruce!" 2 months?! Are they talking about me?! No, if I had been here 2 months I would have remembered that….right?

"I know." The second voice, Bruce, I guess, said quietly, causing Steve to sigh, but angrier this time. For some reason, I had a vague memory of him. I didn't want him to be angry, I wanted him to be happy.

"No, you don't know. You're not the one who has to go in there everyday and try and get him to remember. You're not the one who has to have the same conversation with him everyday. You're not the one who has to make him fall in love with you, over and over again, every. Single. Day."

"Then don't." Bruce growled and I heard Steve storm off. No one came into the room for the rest of the day, but I was okay with that. It gave me time to think about what they had said. Steve had said that he was trying to get me to remember everyday. What did that mean? If that was true, why wouldn't I remember talking to him before? He said we have the same conversation every day…..maybe I have short term memory loss or something. That and amnesia would make since.

So, I've been here for 2 months and he's been with me every day.

That….that kind of makes it okay.

He was mad though, sad even. He also said we were in love. I don't know what he looks like, only his voice and his name, but I know that that much is true.

I love Steve.

I ask the nurse for a piece of paper and a pencil. She looks at me funny for a moment, then complies.

* * *

I wake up the next morning with a paper clutched in my hand.

 _Hey me,_

 _So, this is going to sound crazy, but hear me out._

 _You don't remember anything, you have amnesia and short-term memory loss….I think. You've been in this hospital for 2 months. Every day, after you go to sleep, you forget all you learned throughout the day._

 _Also, everyday, this guy comes in. I'm not sure what he looks like, but you'll know him when you see him._

 _Make him happy. He loves you. Out of everything, the one thing you do know is that you love him too. Don't ruin that._

 _His name is Steve._

 _-You from Yesterday._

I stare at the paper. Steve. He sounds...familiar

That's when he walks in. Yesterday me was right. I know it's him.

"You're Steve." I told him, smiling slightly. He looks at me with a confused grin.

"How do you know that?" I hold up the letter.

"I forget everyday?" He takes the letter from me and smiles bigger.

"Yeah, but how did you know it was me? How did you know I'm Steve?"

"I know you a little. Bits and pieces. Like your smile. And your hands. And something about a shield...I'm not sure, but I am sure that you are Steve….who am I?" He chuckles a bit, finishing reading the paper and handing it back to me.

"You would write yourself a letter. Your name is Tony." I ask him for more paper and he talks to me. He tells me things and I write.

* * *

 _Hey me,_

 _Your name is Tony. You don''t remember, and it's okay, because Steve, the person in the back of your mind that you know you love, will help you._

 _He has blond hair, blue eyes, and the best way to describe him is a shield puppy._

 _You have amnesia and short term memory loss, Steve says, so here are some things you should ask him about._

 _The Arc Reactor (Don't freak out, I promise it's okay)._

 _The Avengers (You faintly remember them)._

 _The battle of New York (when you fell)._

 _Jarvis (he's worried about you)._

 _Your science bro (Steve will know what you mean. He stops by sometimes, too)._

 _You and Steve's relationship (it's complicated because he barely know him)._

 _Stark Industries (you own it)._

 _Iron Man (which is you)._

 _As far as I know, you've been here_ _2 3 4_ _5 months. Add whatever you want to this letter and leave it in your hand when you go to sleep. Update it, change things, go for it._

 _Just remember, through it all; you love Steve._

 _\- You from yesterday the past 3 4 5 months._

 **Okay, here is chapter 2! I have another chapter written (sort of), and it might be the last one, but I'm not sure. If you want to see something specific please let me know, I really don't have any idea where I'm going with this guys. Please help and thank you to those who reviewed/ followed/ favorited, I really appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people, I know it's been quite a bit since I last updated things, but life has been CRAZY. I'm really trying though, so I hope you like this.**

He thinks I'm asleep. It's been a full day, a great and thoughtful day. I read the letter that is apparently from myself, I asked the man, Steve, gorgeous, lovable, puppy, Steve, a ton of questions, I updated all I could on the piece of paper and now I have it clutched in my hand. Steve said goodnight to me a little while ago. Now he's sitting next to me, talking, thinking I'm asleep.

"Tony….I don't know how much longer I can go on like this. The team already lost one member when you fell, and now they lost me too because I'm always with you. They really need their Captain, Tony. I love you, a lot, and I'm willing to explain things to you every day for the rest of our lives if that's what it takes. I hate seeing you like this, though. It just….it breaks my heart."

I don't know what to think. I know that I wasn't supposed to hear that, but I have and now my day of knowledge has turned into torture for another.

"Steve?" A voice, Bruce, called from the hall, and the man beside my bed sighed, getting up and leaving, but not before gently leaning over me and kissing my forehead.

I waited and listened for him to leave, and once I was sure he was gone, I rewrote the letter. I had to help Steve.

 _Hey me,_

 _The only thing that is important right now is that you HATE Steve. Make sure he knows that._

 _You forget everything everyday, it's from amnesia and short term memory loss. Never forget, however, that you want him to leave._

 _Scream at him, yell at him, say you don't love him. Just get him to leave your bedside and go out into the world. Tell him to get on with his life without you._

 _-You from yesterday._

* * *

I wake up in the morning and I don't know where I am. A hospital? I mentally check my body. I don't seem hurt. I wonder why I am here. Then I realise that the fact that I don't know why I'm here is the reason I am here. I can't remember anything. There is, however, a paper crumpled in my hand. I'm not sure what's going on, so I read it.

 _Hey me,_

 _You remember Steve. I know you do because I do, and we're the same person. He's that blond hair that you think of sometimes when you blink, he's the blue eyes that you can't draw your thoughts away from, he's that feeling in your chest right now that tells you something is missing and can only be described as one thing._

 _Love._

 _He's not here, though. You're not going to see him again. It took some convincing, a lot of pain and a lot of tears, but he finally left._

 _And it's really sad, I 're never going to hear his voice tell you how much he cares. You've never loved anyone more in your whole life, and even though you can't recall another person you ever liked, you just know that it's true. It's really hard to move on from the one thing you remember._

 _You have to understand this, though. You were ruining his life. He would never admit it, but you were, just trust me. You have amnesia, so nothing about your past is lodged in that messed up head of yours, and everyday, when you go to sleep, you forget everything about that day. That's where the short term memory loss kicks in._

 _You are broken. Even Steve couldn't fix you._

 _When I wrote this, we had been here a year, It doesn't matter how long it's been now, because every second without Steve feels like eternity._

 _Don't try and get him back, I know you won't. It's better for him this way._

 _Be good to the nurses and doctors, just do what they ask. Most of the time they won't talk to you though, you're alone. Don't ask any questions, or they might get Steve._

 _Just, don't forget him. He was the best thing to ever happen to you._

-You from who knows how long.


End file.
